The Price of Revenge
by HuntressoftheLight
Summary: Alistair cannot let go of his hatred toward Loghain, even his love for Elissa won't sway him. Will his consuming rage end in death and horror? Rated T for gore.


Loghain lay on the cold marble floor, one inch from death. His breath was ragged as I readied my sword to deal the final blow.

"Any final words?" I ask him. I am a Cousland not without honor.

"STOP!" Anora shrieked from the top of her lungs, "I will have you tried for treason! Let my father live, I beg you." She fell to her knees, threatening and begging. Anything she could do to save her father.

I hesitate, looking into her frightened eyes. I could see the scared little child in her soul, afraid for her father's life. My own father was murdered, how could I take hers? It wasn't right. I back away, letting my sword fall to my side. I turn around to see Alistair, my love, his face has fallen, but quickly fills with rage.

"Elissa, what are you doing? You can't let him live! He _murdered_ Duncan! He tried to kill you and me! How can you just stand there and not demand retribution?!" Alistair screamed, red, boiling anger plastered on his face, "Arl Eamon, your family, the families of all those slaves, do they mean nothing to you?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, of course I cared about them! I trusted Alistair, and I thought he trusted me. Revenge is not always the right action.

"I thought you cared about me, you're the only person I thought understood me...and now this." Alistair looked at me in disgust, I felt as though I had been stabbed straight in the heart. How could something like this, make him turn on me?

"I'm doing this for you Alistair. We can walk away from here happy, you need to let go, please...love," I try to put my hand on his shoulder but he throws it off, marching towards Loghain. He was going to do it himself.

I throw myself in front of Loghain, Alistair's sword raised high.

"Elissa, move. Now." Alistair said through gritted teeth.

"You _said_ you didn't want to rule!" I scream back at him, "Anora will be Queen, I can't let you do this, if you do then she'll have you executed! You'll have to cut me down first, I won't let you do this."

"Duncan was like a father to me, and Loghain killed him! Same as your father, as your entire family! If you ever loved me, you'll let me do this, I need to do this."

I start to cry, only Alistiar could do this to me, "No. You don't. This revenge has consumed you, let it go and we can be together," My voice turns into a cracked whisper, "We can have a future, just like we talked about."

"You'll have no future," Loghain struggles to say in a raspy breath, with the last bit of his energy he shoves a dagger in my back, blood pours out of me, coloring the floor crimson. Loghain collapses in his exhaustion.

"...just like we talked about..." I whisper, my last tear falls and hits the ground, death's shadow covering me.

"Elissa!" Alistair cries with panic, rage, and desperation. He rushes to my dying body, cupping my face in his hands, "Oh, Elissa...why, why didn't you let me?!" He sobs in anguish, "I love you Elissa...I love you...you can't die...you can't..." My pale eyes stare into his, slowly my breaths stops. Alistair gently lays my head down on the crimson marble, his tears stain my cheeks.

He turns his gaze on Loghain, "YOU...YOU _WILL_ DIE!" Running, he picks up a sword and charges Loghain.

"NO!" Anora comes out from behind Alistair, and rushes impact.

Just a few feet from his destination, Anora tackles him, taking him by surprise and pinning him on the floor, "You will not touch my father!" She pulls out a kitchen knife and stabs him over and over, blood gushing over him and spraying her face.

She does not stop until his body is cold and lifeless, arching over him like a savage predator, the sticky warm metallic taste is left in her mouth. Soaking her cloths and her soul.

The hall is silent, only the erratic breath of Anora could be heard echoing the walls.

Horrified by what she has done, she drops her knife and shudders, digging her nails into her shoulders as she clutches herself.

"Daughter..." Loghain meekly reaches out his hand to her. Anora crawls like a wounded animal to her father, to grab his hand.

"I couldn't let him..." She says to him, "Not to you." She kneels next to her father, he will die soon. She lets out a cry, she is powerless.

"Shhh, don't cry dear. It will all be over soon..." He smiles at her and runs his hand through her hair, "You look just like your mother," Loghain's smile fades and his eyes glaze over.

"F-Father...?" She asks him, but there is no reply, his spirit is gone, "Father..." She lays next to his corpse, and waits. She will not leave him, not yet. She cries herself into a restless sleep.

The sun that filled the grand hall now dims as the moon rises, no one would stumble upon this morose scene until dawn. And when they do, a river of rubies will forever mark the sorrow, fury, and loss that was felt.


End file.
